Death of a Brony
by RainbowBeasted
Summary: When a depressed brony wishes for nothing but death and finally gets over it and does something fun that fun something kills him leaving him with the choice to be put in Equestria!
1. The Death of me

I guess we can start here I am a brony that is well….dead I all happened just months ago,Now when I died I was a human at the age of 19 my parents had just died and well I was struggling just to keep my own some may say how is that so bad?Well here is my answer it's not bad at me explain why it's not so bad well just a few days after I went to church I wanted to go White Water Rafting(Note this is in Colarado).I went White Water Rafting and you guys will never have guessed what happened to me…That's right I fell of the boat nearly freezing my ass of course that wouldn't kill me…wait wait wait…shit I forgot to say my name well..my name is Max now back to me falling out of the raft into the rapids so I did have a helmet on but that kinda broke when I hit a rock. By the time they had rescued me I was bleeding out and once the ambulance came and got my lifeless body I awoke and there was a light it was extremely bright actually.

"God are you in this tunnel?"

*no response*

As I am walking down the tunnel I start to see nothing but white and hear a voice call out…

"Hello my child"

"Huh?Who said that?"

"It is me I am the one you call God."

"Wait is this like one of those movies?"

"No I am sorry but it's not"

"Well can I at least go to Equestria as a Pegasus?"

"That will become true see you soon Max Carter enjoy Equestria!"

"Wait wait…."

Then I had awoken in some place…In Equestria!Wait was I in the Everfree Forest?!


	2. The Big Crash

Oh god no! I was in the Everfree forest and some creatures might wanna eat me! Then it hit me I am a Pegasus I could just simply fly away! Well My plan didn't work quite as I had thought it would…right when I lifted off the ground I was flying in a way but I was gonna crash soon so I am pretty much F-U-C-K-E-D. Well I didn't crash as soon as I had thought I would but I did still manage to crash mainly because I had tried to land. My landing let me just say sucked balls so I had kind of crashed at Sweet Apple Achors and destroyed almost everything until finally I landed in the middle of a barn infront of a mirror just getting to see myself before I blacked out.

Let me say I looked so awesome I had a cyan body the same hair as The Living Tombstone and the same tail as him my wings were oddly black though and my cutie mark was a Sun and Moon combined? Well that was uncalled for…

Once I had awoken I didn't really expect to be awoken in Celestia's throne room. Also she was right in my face!

"Why are you here?!What is your purpose I know you aren't just a pony you are not anything from this realm!"Celestia scolded at me.

"I..I..u..uummm well I umm am from this world and I have come here to start a new living?"

I think I just saved myself from the dungeons right there! Thank god she doesn't know I am just a human…oh shit I forgot she can read minds!

"You are correct on that one and you are a human just like a few others who came here but all of them left for their families others left once the war happened.."

"Why would anyone ever want to leave this place?"

"For their own realms."

"I do not wanna go back to Earth I have nothing there not even friends or family!"

"Well I guess you can stay for now but you need a different name than the one you have."

"How did you know my name?"

"I gained the ability to enter minds and find out everything about of course I will not go through with that."

"So what will my name be?"

"Please just call me Celestia, and a good name that would fit you would likely be Rainbow Beast? How does that sound to you?"

"I guess that name would do for now but do you think I could meet the mane 6?"

"Sure just don't cause any trouble, also I will beam you to were you landed leaving you unconscious."

"Wait wait wait…."

I then was cut off and knocked out to be awoken in Applejacks home. It was awfully dark and I was wrapped in bandages and couldn't really move without a sharp pain in my body. All of the sudden the door creaked open to reveal Applejacks younger sister Applebloom.

"APPLEJACK! HE IS AWAKE!"

Then I heard Applejack yell form the other room.

"Hold on I will be up in a few minutes!"

Just then Scootaloo and SweetieBell came in to observe me

"He looks pretty bad"

"Hey! Maybe we can get our medical cutie marks!"

"That's a great idea I will go get some tools to work on him!"

All of the sudden Applejack entered the room!

"What are all ya vermit doin to our guest!"

"We are gonna get out medical cutie marks!"The CMC's all said at once!


End file.
